It's Goin' Down
It's Goin' Down" is a song from Descendants 2. Lyrics Uma: Huh, let's get this party started I swear I'm cold-hearted There's no negotiation I'm not here for debatin' You need some motivation? Just look at Ben's face Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart Mal: Now, let's all just be smart Although for you that must be hard You'll get your wand No one has to come to any harm Don't try to intimidate Your bark is much worse than your bite Who's the baddest of them all? I guess we're finding out tonight Uma's Crew: Let's go, bring it on Better give us what we want It's the wand for the crown If you don't, it's going down Mal's VKs: Let's go, make your move Peace or war, it's up to you Give him up and do it now If you don't, it's going down Uma's Crew: We want the wand Or else the king is gone The time is running out You should really watch your mouth Mal's VKs: Let's go, pound for pound We're prepared to stand our ground Put your swords up, put 'em up It's going down Uma's Crew: Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank Mal: Ok, look, this is not a conversation It's a do-or-die situation If you don't give me back the king I'll have no hesitation I'll serve you right here And I don't need a reservation That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration Release him now, and we can go our separate ways Unless you wanna deal with me and the VKs Uma: So that's your big speech, huh? And it's the ultimatum? Harry: All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him All it takes is one wrong look and I'll--- Uma: Harry! We get it. Chill. Uma's Crew: Let's go, bring it on Better give us what we want It's the wand for the crown If you don't, it's going down Mal's VKs: Let's go, make your move Peace or war, it's up to you Give him up and do it now If you don't, it's going down Uma's Crew: We want the wand Or else the king is gone The time is running out You should really watch your mouth Mal's VKs: Let's go, pound for pound We're prepared to stand our ground All: Put your swords up, put 'em up It's going down (Instrumental Bridge) Ben: Hey! We don't have to choose We don't have to light the fuse Mal, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose There's gotta be a better way Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance You'll have your say Uma: Silly king! You? Give me? You're gonna give me a chance? Well, not a chance Uma's Crew: Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank Oh, oh, oh, make the trade Oh, oh, oh, or walk the plank All: Let's go, bring it on Bring it on, it's going down Time is running out Bring it on, it's going down Let's go, bring it on Bring it on, it's going down Time is running out Bring it on, it's going down Let's go, pound for pound We're prepared to stand our ground Put your swords up, put 'em up It's going down Yo, woah, woah, yo, oh, woah, woah, oh Yo, woah, woah, yo, oh, woah, woah, oh Uma's Crew: Uma, Uma, Uma, Uma Uma: What's my name? What's my name? What's my name? Say it loud! Gallery Category:Songs Category:Descendants 2 Songs Category:Media